Tsubasa Kisaragi
|kanji = 如月ツバサ |romaji = Kisaragi Tsubasa |gender = Female |occupation = Student Idol Student Council President (formerly) Actress |affiliation = Four Star Academy (formerly) S4 SKY-GIRL |seiyu = Sumire Morohoshi |singer = Nanase from AIKATSU☆STARS! |age = 14-15 (S1) 15-16 (S2) |birthday = July 25 |blood type = A |debut-dcd = Part 1 |debut-anime = The Beginning of a Dream}} is a main character in the Aikatsu Stars! series. She is a graduate student of Four Star Academy of the Bird Theatre Class and was a member of the 25th generation of S4 as well as student council president. Tsubasa is a cool type idol whose preferred brand is Spice Chord. She left Four Star Academy to become a Hollywood actress, passing on Spice Chord to Laura Sakuraba. Bio Appearance Tsubasa is a tan-skinned girl with golden eyes. She has long, indigo hair with a single purple streak tied into a ponytail by a golden band. Her bangs are swept off to the left with two purple locks pulled back into a braid on the right. Tsubasa also has two golden diamond-shaped earrings, one on each ear. As a Four Star Academy student and a member of S4, she wears the specialized uniform for S4 members. Personality She is described as being a reliable person. Although she has a cool personality and a strong outer appearance and might seem strict at first, she is very kind deep inside and is popular amongst the juniors. Background Tsubasa is an actress with great popularity. When she first got into Four Star Academy, she was in the Song class with Hime. After a while, she switched into the Theater Class. She was lonely during her first year at the school and befriended an owl. Relationships *'Hime Shiratori' ::Tsubasa's fellow S4 unit member. *'Yozora Kasumi' ::Tsubasa's fellow S4 unit member. She later forms a temporary unit with her and Mahiru called SKY-GIRL. *'Yuzu Nikaidō' ::Tsubasa's fellow S4 unit member. *'Mahiru Kasumi' ::Tsubasa's fellow member in the temporary unit SKY-GIRL along with Yozora. *'Laura Sakuraba' ::After seeing her abilities to lead in a sudden crisis and improvise her actions, further proving her abilities as a member of the Student Council, Tsubasa decided that Laura will be the successor to her brand, Spice Chord, as she leaves for Hollywood. *'Ako Saotome' ::She has a high opinion of Ako due to her being the hope of the Theatre Class and being her successor and her passion for being a brilliant actor. Etymology is the traditional Japanese name for the month of February. means wings. Quotes Trivia *She is 164cm tall, tied with Yozora as the tallest main character. *She is referred to as by Yuzu. *As a student council president, she knows the names, background, age and blood type of every student as stated in Episode 12. *Her zodiac sign is Leo. *Her favorite things are watching movies and drinking Soda Pops. *Her specialties are skydiving and bird watching. *Her hobby is running. *Her weakness is when she is being praised. *She shares her speaking voice actress with Ichigo Hoshimiya from the original Aikatsu! Series. *She shares her singer with Lilie Shirogane and Koharu Nanakura, and Rin Kurosawa and Risa Shirakaba from the original Aikatsu! series. *She shares her first and last name with two different top designers from the original series. *She is the first known student council president in the entire Aikatsu! franchise. *She is the first main character in the entire Aikatsu! franchise who wears earrings. *She is the sixth character overall in the Aikatsu! franchise to have dual colored hair, following Sora Kazesawa, Mikuru Natsuki, Rin Kurosawa, Nina Dōjima, Yume Nijino, followed by Yozora Kasumi, Lilie Shirogane, Elza Forte, and Kirara Hanazono. *In Episode 3, it is revealed that she was originally in the Flower Song Class before switching to the Bird Theatre Class. **This makes her the first idol to ever switch classes. *It is shown in the movie that she can play the flute. Gallery Photokatsu Category:Characters Category:Cool idols Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Main Characters Category:Top Idol Category:Four Star Academy Category:Actress Category:Student